Aus der Tiefe, In die Höhe
by AngeloiDevas
Summary: Claire Bennet hat in letzter Zeit viele Rückschläge erleiden müssen. In der Universität lernt Sie eine junge Frau kennen - Gretchen. Sie ahnt jedoch noch nicht, welche Auswirkungen dies auf ihr Leben haben wird.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel I**

Es ist kalt. Die Wolken ziehen sanft an meinem Fenster vorbei, grau, weiß, viele mit einer großen Vielfalt an Mustern, dennoch eintönig. Der Wind blies alle paar Minuten ein Blatt vorbei an meinem Fenster. Es ist nun schon Freitagmorgen. Eine weitere unveränderte Woche und ich spüre immer noch nichts. Keine Trauer, Angst, Hass und schon gar keine Liebe. Mit einem scharfen Messer schneide ich immer wieder in meine Hand, von mal zu mal tiefer. Mein rotes Blut sickert über meine Handinnenfläche, tropfend auf mein graues Shirt, doch ehe ich den Schmerz richtig realisiert habe sieht alles wieder normal aus, als wäre nichts geschehen. Nicht einmal diesen Schmerz fühle ich. Den Schmerz einer Klinge, welcher sich zuckend durch mein Fleisch bohrt und mir das Gefühl geben sollte lebendig zu sein.

Es sind nun 3 Wochen vergangen als mein Vater, Nathan Petrelli, ermordet wurde. Ich wünschte ich hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt ihn besser kennenzulernen, ihn als Vater zu lieben, er hätte ein guter Präsident werden können. Doch dies allein ist nicht der Grund. Das spüre ich. Doch was kann es sonst sein, was in dieser Welt, in der mittlerweile alles möglich geworden ist, kann es sein? Ich fragte mich immer noch, welche Auswirkungen meine Fähigkeiten noch haben? Werde ich jemals sterben? Werde ich altern? Werde ich mit 80 noch aus einem Fenster springen können, welches über 20 m hoch ist und immer noch leben?

Fragen über Fragen und keine Antworten! Wozu das ganze, wenn man doch nicht weiß damit umzugehen? Plötzlich klingelte es. Schnell stand ich auf zog mir eine Jogginghose an, welche nicht unbedingt die schönste war und ging zu Tür.

„Gute Morgen – eine Unterschrift bitte!" sagte ein gutaussehender stark gebauter Mann, der fast doppelt so groß war wie ich. Sein schwarzes Haar, welches völlig vom Wind durcheinander war wirkte nass. Hatte es geregnet? Alles fühlte sich komisch an.

Er hielt sein Gerät in meine Nähe zum unterschreiben. Völlig verwirrt schaute ich ihn an.

Nach einigen kurzen Sekunden, die wie Minuten wirkten, unterschrieb ich schließlich und nahm das Paket entgegen. Der Mann lächelte freundlich und verschwand mit schnellem Schritt hinter den nächsten Häusern.

Langsam ging ich in mein Zimmer zurück, das Paket legte ich desinteressiert in die Ecke und stand nun wieder vor dem Fenster. Ich musste mich beeilen um pünktlich zur Uni zu kommen.

Schnell stieg ich unter die Dusche, putzte mir die Zähne während das heiße Wasser an meinem nackten Körper entlang lief. Keine einzige Narbe verzierte meinen Körper, trotz der tausend Wunden, die ich in meinen letzten Monaten erlitten hatte. Als ich fertig war trocknete ich mich nur halb ab, ging in mein Zimmer, kämmte und föhnte mein Haar und zog mich an. Schnell nahm ich meine Tasche und ging aus dem Haus in Richtung Uni. Der Wind fühlte sich eisig an, dennoch war es angenehm. Mein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, in Gedanken versunken lief ich recht schnell um noch pünktlich anzukommen.

Plötzlich verspürte ich ein kleines Zucken in meiner Magengegend. Als ich um eine Ecke bog lief eine junge Frau mit sehr schnellem Tempo mitten in mich hinein. Ihre Hand stieß in meinen Magen und ich taumelte zurück. An einem Straßenschild hielt ich mich war das komische Gefühl in meinem Bauch weg und ich schaute zu der Frau, die auf dem Boden lag.

„Oh das tut mir so schrecklich Leid! Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen." Entschuldigte ich mich und half ihr hoch. Ihr dunkles Haar glitt sanft über ihre Schultern als sie langsam wieder zum stehen kam. Sie sah mich mit ihren dunklen Rehaugen federartig an. „Oh es tut mir leid, ich hoffe ich hab Dir nicht wehgetan! Es ist meine Schuld, ich sollte vielleicht ein bisschen besser aufpassen." Sagte sie.

„Oh nein es ist schon Ordnung, mir ist nichts passiert, bei dir alles ok?"

„Ja nichts weiter passiert, danke. Ich bin neu hier und suche die Uni? Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wohin ich muss?"

Freundlich fragte mich die Unbekannte nach dem Weg. „Natürlich, ich bin selbst auf dem Weg dorthin, wir können zusammen gehen."

„Oh das ist super! Ich heiße übrigens Gretchen" sie strahlte mich mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln an und gab mir die Hand. „Claire. Ich heiße Claire" ich schüttelte kurz ihre Hand und lief weiter. Für einen Smalltalk war ich überhaupt nicht in Stimmung. Sie folgte mir und schaute mich mit einem interessierten Blick an. „Ein wirklich schöner Name." Ich lächelte kurz zu ihr und versuchte mich nicht auf ein Gespräch einzulassen. Sie schien mein Desinteresse an Ihr zu merken und folgte mir stillschweigend bis zur Uni.

Als wir ankamen erklärte ich ihr den weiteren Weg zu ihrem Raum und schlug die andere Richtung ein. „Es war schön dich kennengelernt zu haben. Claire." Rief sie mir hinterher und ich nickte ihr zu mit einem kleinen Lächeln um sie nicht völlig vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Als ich in meinem Raum ankam saßen alle schon still auf ihren Plätzen während der Dozent die letzten Aufgaben an eine Tafel schrieb. Leise und schnell setzte ich mich auf einen leer Platz. „Schön das Sie auch endlich erscheinen Frau Bennet!" entschuldigend schaute ich ihn an und holte meine Sachen aus meiner Tasche und es dauert nur einige Minuten bis ich wieder in meinen Gedanken versunken war und nichts Weiteres vom derzeitigen Geschehen mitbekam.

Gretchen, was ein komischer Name. Ich durchlief noch einmal den kleinen Unfall, den ich mit dieser Fremden hatte. Etwas an ihr interessierte mich auf eine Weise, die ich nicht identifizieren konnte. Sie schien nett. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste mich mit ein paar neuen Leuten zu befreunden um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Gretchen schien perfekt zu sein. Als neue Freundin mein ich natürlich. Nachdem ich 4 Stunden hinter mich gebracht hatte, lief ich zur Mensa, holte mir ein Getränk, dessen Name ich immer noch nicht kannte. Es war gekühlt, schaumig, fast wie Eiskaffe, aber dennoch anders. Es schmeckte wie Milchreis, nur flüssig. Mit dem Glas setzte ich mich an einen leeren Tisch und wartete auf meine nächste Stunde.

„Hey Claire! Schön dich hier zu treffen. Wie war dein Unterricht? Bei mir war es wirklich stressig! Ich habe so viel nachzuholen. Oh Gott und dieser Lehrer sollte sich wirklich mal im Spiegel anschauen. Total ungepflegt wie er in den Saal kam, fast schon erschreckend für einen Dozenten."

„Oh hi Gretchen, es war ok wie immer. Entschuldige, dass ich vorhin etwas forsch zu dir war. Ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht viel Kontakt zu anderen gehabt und hatte nicht mit dir gerechnet."

„Oh das ist doch kein Problem." Sie lächelte mich wieder an. Sie scheint wirklich nett zu sein.

Eine halbe Stunde unterhielten wir uns über Standardsachen, die man immer beim ersten Treffen zu erzählen hat. Ich fragte mich wie es wohl diesmal sein würde, sich jemanden zu öffnen ohne jedoch viele Details des eigenen Lebens preiszugeben. Als die nächste Unterrichtsstunde näher rückte, stand ich auf um mein Glas wegzubringen und mich zur Vorlesung zu begeben.

„Wir sehen uns sicherlich später, viel Spaß bei deinem nächsten Seminar!" sagte ich ihr und umarmt sie kurz, schließlich machten dies Freunde immer und ich wollte ihr diesmal zeigen, das ich nicht so eine eingebildete Kuh bin, wie sie vielleicht anfangs von mir dachte.

„Ok Claire bis dann und dir auch viel Spaß!" als ich sie umarmte drückte sie mich fest an sich.

Wir gingen in verschiedene Richtungen zu unseren Räumen.

Die Stunden vergingen schnell und der Nachmittag brach hinein.

Ich packte die Sachen in meine Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Wenn man es denn überhaupt so nennen konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel II**

Ich stand vor meiner Haustür, holte den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und wusste schon jetzt wie mein Tag verlaufen würde. Einsam und verlassen, wie all die anderen Tage in letzter Zeit.

Als ich die Tür aufschloss hörte ich Schritte hinter mir. Sylar!

Ruckartig drehte ich mich um, bereit zuzuschlagen, wenn es nötig war. Nein falsch. Nicht nötig war! Es ist nötig! Ich verabscheute nichts mehr in meinem Leben als ihn. Den Mörder meines Vaters. Ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich ihn tot vor mir sehe. Wirklich tot. Dieser Gedanke machte mir selbst ein wenig Angst, aber dieses Monster hatte es nicht verdient weiter auf dieser Welt zu existieren.

Doch all diese Gedanken verschwanden sofort als ich Sie vor mir stehen sah. Gretchen.

„Hey! Ich habe dich gerade noch gesehen als du in die Seitenstraße liefst und habe dich gerufen, aber scheinbar nicht laut genug." Sagte sie mit ihrem wunderschönen Lächeln. „Ähm, ja. Ich war in Gedanken und der Straßenlärm" sagte ich verlegen und entschuldigend. „Ach kein Problem." Sie lächelte. „Ich dachte mir, falls du Lust hast und noch nichts geplant hast, dann könnten wir ja noch etwas Zeit verbringen. Habe noch keine Aufgaben bekommen und den Stoff nachzuholen, na ja, da habe ich heut ehrlich gesagt nicht so Lust drauf."

Ich war verwirrt. Verfolgt sie mich etwa? Ist sie vielleicht sogar Sylar? Es schien auf den ersten Blick alles normal. Doch was in dieser Welt war schon normal? Es war wieder einer seiner Tricks. „Sylar!" sagte ich und schaute sie oder wohl eher ihn eindringlich in die Augen, bereit zum Schlag. Geschockt schaute „Gretchen" mich an. „Sai-was?" antwortete mein Gegenüber und schien ahnungslos. Wirklich ahnungslos und auf eine gewisse Art verletzt. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, was wenn sie wirklich nur „Gretchen" war, wie sie sich mir vorgestellt hat und ich überfalle sie mit meinen Gedanken – darauf könnte man dann wohl keine Freundschaft mehr aufbauen! Schnell überlegte ich meine nächsten Schritte und versuchte schlauer aus ihr zu werden. „Warum verfolgst du mich?" Ich schaute sie musternd an. „Oh Entschuldigung" sagte sie verlegen. „Es ist nicht so das ich dich stalke" Sie lachte. „Nur du bist die einzige die heut mit mir gesprochen hat und du scheinst wirklich nett zu sein und vor allem interessant und ich dachte – nun ja das wir uns vielleicht besser kennenlernen könnten." Sie wurde leicht rot, war es ihr unangenehm mit mir zu sprechen?

„Interessant? Ich wüsste nicht was an mir interessant sein soll." Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen um in meine Wohnung zu gehen, als sie mich am Arm festhielt, jedoch sofort losließ als ich sie anschaute. „Ich äh, tut mir leid, dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt." Traurig schaute sie auf den Boden. Ich war mir nicht sicher wie ich mit ihr umgehen sollte. Ich mochte sie auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, wie man einen Fremden sympathisch findet, doch es war irgendwie anders, ja sogar neu. „Ist schon ok, ich habe in letzter Zeit selten Besuch, also bin ich auch nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet. Ich könnte dir natürlich auch etwas die Gegend zeigen."

„Sehr gerne" sagte Gretchen und lächelte wieder. Ich entschuldigte mich für eine Minute und schaffte schnell meine Sachen in die Wohnung. „Ok dann lass uns losgehen." ich versuchte zu lächeln.

Wir gingen eine Weile und unterhielten uns. Gleiche typische Themen um jemanden kennenzulernen, dennoch nicht langweilig und uninteressant wie es bei vielen anderen ist. Ich hörte ihr aufmerksam zu als sie mir von ihrem 12. Geburtstag erzählte. Sie war verliebt, doch nannte mir nicht den Namen oder sonstige Details. Das einzige was ich von ihr erfuhr, waren all die Peinlichkeiten die ihr an diesem Abend passierten, wodurch sie sich ihre Kinderliebe vergraulte. Es machte Spaß ihr zuzuhören. Ich fragte mich warum es mich nicht langweilte, Geschichten von anderen zu hören, die ich noch nicht einmal kannte.

Nach einer guten Stunde hatten wir eine Runde gedreht und erreichten die Straße in der ich wohnte. Es war schwer sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, wenn sie mir Fragen stellte. Vieles aus meiner letzten Zeit konnte ich ihr einfach nicht verraten und es war nicht leicht sofort eine passende Aussage parat zu haben. Ich wünschte es wäre normal eine Fähigkeit zu besitzen ohne sämtliche Blicke auf sich zu ziehen.

Als wir nun endlich meine Wohnung erreichten, hielten wir inne. Für einen kurzen Moment sagte keiner was. Gretchen unterbrach das Schweigen „Ok ich glaube ich sollte dann mal zurück gehen und mich für morgen vorbereiten. Es hat Spaß gemacht mit dir. Ebenso tut es gut schon einmal jemanden zu kennen." Ihre Augen schimmerten als sie zu mir sprach.

„Ebenfalls, schön dich kennengelernt zu haben" _Oh Claire bessere Worte fallen dir im Moment nicht ein? - das ist ja fast schon peinlich!_ „Wir sehen uns bestimmt morgen wieder!"

Gretchen schaute mich mit einer Vorfreude an, die man sonst nur bei Kindern sah, die sich auf ein Geschenk freuten. „Oh das wäre super, wenn du willst kann ich dir auch meine Handynummer geben" Das geht aber ganz schön schnell, aber was soll's. Wenn sie wirklich Sylar ist, dann hätte er meine Nummer sowieso irgendwie herausbekommen. Wir tauschten unsere Nummern und sie umarmte mich zur Verabschiedung. „Ok wir sehen uns dann morgen, viel Spaß beim lernen" zwinkerte ich ihr zu. „Bis morgen, Claire!" und somit verschwand Gretchen – meine neue Freundin.

Allein in meinem Zimmer verfolgte ich die Bilder in meinem Kopf – die Bilder des heutigen Tages, in denen hauptsächlich Gretchen zu sehen war. Es war eigentlich ein schöner Tag. Sie gab mir irgendwie das Gefühl nicht allein zu seien. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Ich hörte es, konnte es jedoch nicht finden. Ich kramte in meiner Tasche, in meiner Hose und fand es schließlich neben meinem Bett. Ohne zu schauen, wer überhaupt anrief, nahm ich an. „Hey Claire ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du hast lange nichts von dir hören lassen. Ich mache mir Sorgen! Du bist so plötzlich verschwunden und auf dem Campus habe ich dich auch nicht finden können." Sagte eine fürsorgliche, männliche Stimme.

„Hallo Peter, bei mir ist alles bestens. Habe momentan viel zu lernen und vorzubereiten, dass mir einfach die Zeit fehlt. Ich hätte mich wohl zwischendurch melden sollen, tut mir leid, dass du dir meinetwegen Sorgen machst." Es fiel mir schwer ihn anzulügen, doch mit dem Bruder meines leiblichen Vaters zu sprechen, dass passte mir momentan gar nicht. Ich wollte generell derzeitig nicht darüber sprechen. Mit niemanden. Auch wenn ich mit Peter über alles reden konnte und er einer der ersten wäre, zu dem ich gehen würde um über meine Gedanken zu sprechen. Jedoch brauche ich noch etwas Zeit. Zeit für mich allein. Zeit ohne jemanden, der in Verbindung zu meinem Vater stand. „Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung, aber du weißt, dass du zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Unterstützung jeglicher Art brauchst?" – „Natürlich Peter, ich danke dir, doch es ist alles in Ordnung. Habe auch schon Anschluss gefunden und werde auch bald diese „Übergangswohnung" verlassen und mich zu den Wohnheimen am Campus bewegen. Ein paar freie Plätze scheint es noch zu geben."

Eine Sirene ertönte am anderen Ende der Leitung „Das freut mich für dich Claire, aber ich muss leider auflegen. Ein weiterer Notfall. Ich melde mich demnächst bei dir. Ruf mich an, wenn du was brauchst" – „Ok viel Glück bei deiner Tour und bis bald Pete." Kaum hatte ich mich verabschiedet, legte er auch sofort auf. Er nimmt seinen Job als Sanitäter wirklich sehr ernst und es scheint ihm gut zu tun. Vielleicht fühlt er sich auch immer noch schuldig an dem Tod seines Bruders, meinem Vater. Doch für die Taten Sylars kann er nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal Schuld. Doch genug davon.

Ich machte mir etwas zu essen und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Als ich aufgegessen hatte, legte ich die leere Aluschale auf den Tisch und legte mich auf das Sofa und zappte durch die Kanäle. Ich fand jedoch nichts Interessantes und mir fielen die Augen zu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel III**

Immer schneller rannte ich einen Weg entlang, die Bäume an den Seiten waren verschwommen und rasten an mir vorbei. Es schien als rannte ich vor etwas weg. Weglaufen. Soweit ist es also schon gekommen, dass ich mich nicht einmal meinen Problemen stellen kann? Meinen Ängsten? Was aber viel seltsamer war, war die Perspektive in der ich mich sah. Ja genau. Mich selbst sah. Mich sehend, wie ich einen steinigen Weg entlanglief ohne anzuhalten, erschöpft zu wirken oder mich umzuschauen. Ich konnte nicht sehen was mich verfolgte, wenn mich überhaupt etwas jagte. Ich konnte nicht einmal mich selbst steuern. Es war als säße ich vor einem Film, indem ich selbst eine Hauptrolle spielte. Wann würde ich endlich anhalten oder wann würde es irgendeine Reaktion geben?

Doch warum sah ich mich selbst überhaupt als Ganzes? Und nicht aus meiner Sicht? Aus meinen Augen? Der Gedanke, dass ich nur träume lag sehr nah, doch es war zu real. Es konnte kein Traum sein. Ebenso die Ansicht meines Körpers war nicht wie immer. Wieso fand ich meinen eigenen Körper, mein ganzes Auftreten auf einmal so, na ja wie soll man es sagen, schön? Nicht nur schön, sondern irgendwie anziehend, aber dennoch mit einer Spur von quälerischen Absichten. Ich wollte mich selbst leiden sehen. Ich wartete nur darauf mich selbst mit einem schmerzerfüllten Gesicht zu entdecken. Um Hilfe winselnd auf dem Boden zu kriechen und flehend, mich endlich von diesen Qualen zu erlösen. Ihn anflehend. Plötzlich geschah etwas, viel zu schnell und unerwartet. Etwas so anwiderndes, dass es mich schreiend aus dem Schlaf holte.

Ich saß schweißgebadet auf dem Sofa, der Fernseher flimmerte.

Mein letztes Bild vor Augen und der letzte Gedanke mit dem Gefühl von Angst, Ekel und Hass war in meinem Kopf. Das letzte was in meinem Traum geschah bevor es mich in die Realität verschlug, wobei diese nicht weit von diesem Traum entfernt war.

Plötzlich sah ich mich aus einer anderen Perspektive mit komplett anderen Gefühlen - meinen Gefühlen. Und ich sah meine vorherige Persönlichkeit. Ich sah ihn. Gabriel. Sylar. Wie er mich verfolgte. Ich war in seinem Körper oder viel mehr in seinem Geist. Als ich realisiert hatte, wer oder was mich da verfolgte, spürte ich all jene grauenhaften Sachen. Die Angst, den Hass und genauso den Ekel, wie er sich durch mein Fleisch fraß, welches zu zerfallen drohte. Mir wurde schlecht. Ich spürte wie die Galle langsam meine Kehle empor kroch. Doch plötzlich stand sie aus dem Nichts da. Ich lief in ihre Arme, welche sich schützend um mich legten. Meine Rettung. Sie drückte mich fest an sich. Es war warm, ich fühlte mich auf einmal so sicher und geborgen. Jedes noch so kleine Gefühl von Angst war verschwunden. Der Geschmack von Erbrochenem in meinem Rachen verschwand, als würde es ängstlich zurückweichen, dorthin wo es hingehörte. Und dies waren die letzten 5 Sekunden meines Traums. Ich atmete tief und schnell, versuchte die Illusion zu verarbeiten und das einzige was ich laut aussprach war ein Wort. Ein Name.

„Gretchen…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel IV**

Der Wecker klingelte. Schrill und laut. Das Gute daran war jedoch der Weckton. Ich hatte mir vor gewisser Zeit einen Radiowecker zugelegt, denn durch Musik geweckt zu werden scheint mir bei weitem erträglicher als von schrecklichen Standardweckern, welche nur Rrrrrring machen oder permanent piepen. Weitaus eine bessere Alternative. Als ich auf dem Weg ins Bad war um mich wie jeden morgen zu duschen dachte ich an letzte Nacht. An meinen Traum. Vieles war verschwommen und ich konnte mich nicht mehr an jedes Detail erinnern. So etwas ist immer schade, wenn man einen wirklich tollen Traum hatte. Ich seufzte laut.

Doch diesmal war ich glücklich mich nicht an alle Einzelheiten erinnern zu müssen. Ich weiß noch genau, dass mich dieser Traum aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte und es mir schlecht ging. Als hätten sich alle Eigenschaften aus dem Traum für einen Moment in mein reales Ich manifestiert. Und ich sah sein Gesicht. Sylar, der mich jagte. Doch ebenso erinnerte ich mich sehr genau an Sie. Ich erinnerte mich an ihre schützende Haltung, an die Wärme, die sie mir gab und diese Geborgenheit. Dieser Teil war noch klar und deutlich in meinem Gehirn vernetzt. Und ich wollte diesen Teil auch nicht missen, denn es waren schöne Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, die ich gern von diesem Traum behielt.

Nach meiner heißen Dusche war ich wieder relativ klar im Kopf. Über den Traum dachte ich schon gar nicht mehr nach. Ich nahm wie gewohnt all meine Sachen und lief aus dem Haus. Ich fragte mich, ob ich Gretchen wohl gleich treffen würde, denn gestern kreuzten sich unsere Wege ja auch. Doch ich musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass ich den ganzen Weg wohl allein laufen würde.

Angekommen und seelisch auf die ersten Vorlesungen vorbereitet, öffnete ich die Tür zum Saal und schien diesmal nicht zu spät zu sein. Die meisten schienen auch gerade erst gekommen zu sein und von unserem Dozenten war noch keine Spur in Sicht.

Nach zwei Stunden hatte ich den ersten Teil hinter mir. Ich schaute auf mein Notizblatt. Lauter undefinierbare Kritzeleien. Oh ja, diese Stunde war allerdings wieder langweilig gewesen. Ich überlegte vielleicht doch noch zu wechseln, zu etwas anderem was mir mehr Spaß bereiten würde. Na ja ich werde wohl mal gucken was für Alternativen es gibt.

Da ich die nächsten neunzig Minuten frei hatte, begab ich mich mal wieder zur Mensa, holte mir einen Kakao und setzte mich. Ich kramte in meiner Tasche nach einem Buch um mir die Zeit erträglicher zu machen.

„Guten Morgen Claire!" sagte eine fröhlich, warme Stimme hinter mir.

„Oh hey Gretchen, schön dich zu sehen. Ich hatte eigentlich heut morgen gehofft dich zu sehen, doch keine Gretchen in Sicht gewesen." Ich lächelte Sie an, sie erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich hatte die erste Stunde verschlafen, aber glücklicherweise fiel das Seminar sowieso aus – Glück im Unglück kann man wohl sagen. Wieso wohnst du eigentlich so weit weg und nicht hier in einer der Studentenwohnungen? Die sind doch sicherlich billiger als deine jetzige Wohnung?" Sie schaute mich fragend an. „Ja das hatte ich sogar vor. Wollte mich noch erkundigen. Habe gehört, dass noch ein paar Plätze frei seien und ich" plötzlich fiel Gretchen mir ins Wort. „Oh super! Meine Zimmernachbarin zieht nächste Woche aus und du könntest doch zu mir kommen! Dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich nicht wieder das Zimmer mit einer totalen Langweilerin teilen muss." „Ähm ja" ich überlegte kurz und ja klar warum nicht. Immerhin kannte ich Sie schon etwas und sie schien mir sehr nett. Ich mochte sie. Sie war bereits jetzt eine tolle Freundin für mich. „Klar ich würde gerne das Zimmer mit dir teilen, dann weiß auch ich, dass ich eine der Glücklichen bin, dessen Zimmergenossin nicht der blanke Horror ist." Wir lachten beide und schauten uns eine kurze Zeit grinsend an. Ich schaute als erste weg und fragte Sie, ob wir direkt jetzt gehen wollen um das mit dem Zimmer zu klären. Sie stimmte zu, ich trank schnell mein Glas Kakao aus und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Gesagt und Getan – ich hatte das Zimmer und konnte direkt nächste Woche einziehen, sobald die jetzige Bewohnerin raus ist. Wir freuten uns beide und Gretchen zeigte mir schon mal meine zukünftige Bleibe. Das Zimmer sah gemütlich aus. Jeder hatte eine Hälfte des Raums. Links und Rechts an der Wand standen jeweils ein Bett und ein Schrank am Fuße des Bettes. Ein Schreibtisch für jeden und ein gemeinsamer Tisch waren in diesem Zimmer. Alles was man als einzelne Person während des Studiums brauchte. Die Toiletten und Duschen waren sicherlich den Gang weiter runter und wurden gemeinsam von allen genutzt. Ich fragte Gretchen und sie stimmte zu „Hört sich schlimmer an als es ist. Klar kann man nicht erwarten immer allein zu sein, wenn man im Bad ist, aber ist dennoch groß genug, dass man nie warten muss." Und wieder lächelte sie mich an. Sie schien ein so friedvoller und aufgeweckter Mensch zu sein. Genau das was ich suchte. Was ich früher hatte.

Plötzlich nahm sie meine Hand und zog mich aus dem Zimmer und ging mit mir zum Waschraum. Der Raum war groß. Jede Dusche war einzeln. Wie bei einer öffentlichen Toilette, nur das sich hinter den jeweiligen Türen Duschen befanden. Aber groß genug, dass auch zwei Leute reinpassen würden. Es war natürlich nicht mit einem eigenen Bad zu vergleichen, aber dennoch bereitete es mir keine Probleme. Wir gingen heraus und liefen die letzten paar Minuten noch über den Campus und unterhielten uns über verschiedene Studienfächer. Als die Zeit ran war, gingen wir beide zu unserem Unterricht und verabredeten uns für die heutige Party für Neustudierende.

Als auch die letzten Stunden geschafft waren, lief ich nach Hause. Es ging mir gut. Ich freute mich auf den heutigen Abend.

Zuhause angelangt machte ich mir etwas zu essen und rief meinen Vater an. Eigentlich ist er mein Stiefvater. Mein leiblicher Vater wurde vor einigen Wochen ermordet. Doch Noah, so heißt mein Stiefvater, war dennoch mein richtiger Vater. Ich bin mit ihm aufgewachsen und habe ihn als meinen Vater kennengelernt. Erst vor einem Jahr wurde mir erzählt, dass ich adoptiert wurde und mein leiblicher Vater Nathan Petrelli sei. Auch wenn ich laut Genetik nicht seine wahre Tochter sei, dennoch ist die Familie Bennet meine Familie. Und dies beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sie lieben mich wie ihre eigene Tochter und ich liebe sie wie meine echte Familie. Die Tatsache, dass ich adoptiert wurde war damals ein gewaltiger Schock, doch was sollte das schon ändern? Es blieb alles beim Alten. Und Lyle, mein Bruder, war und bleibt ebenso mein Bruder.

Nach gut fünfzehn Minuten war unser Gespräch beendet. Es tat gut wieder mit ihm geredet zu haben und ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich jemanden kennengelernt hatte und sofort wies er mich darauf hin vorsichtig zu sein was ich Gretchen alles erzähle und was nicht. Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich vieles verschweigen musste, aber das wusste ich auch allein. Ich erzählte ihm auch, dass ich bald schon umziehen würde. Von meinem Traum erzählte ich jedoch nichts, er würde sich nur wieder unnötige Sorgen machen.

Mittlerweile war es schon neunzehn Uhr und ich machte mich fertig für die Party. Ich freute mich sehr und konnte es kaum erwarten. Die Zwischenzeit bis zur Party war langsam vergangen. Ich hatte all meine Aufgaben für morgen erledigt und ein wenig gelesen. Nun da es langsam Zeit wurde machte ich mich auf den Weg. Die frische Abendluft tat gut. Es war etwas kühl, aber erträglich. Die sanfte Brise, die durch mein Haar wehte, fühlte sich gut an, so frisch. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte ich den Campus. Es waren viele unterwegs. Einige saßen auf Bänken und redeten mit anderen. Viele saßen einfach auf dem Rasen in einem Kreis und unterhielten sich.

Ich folgte der Musik um den Raum zu finden, wo die Party stattfand. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich erreichte mein Ziel. Ich öffnete die Tür und die Musik schallte durch meine Ohren. Es war laut. Wie es auf Partys so üblich ist, aber es war angenehm laut, sodass man sich dennoch unterhalten konnte und man keine Kopfschmerzen bekam. Ein junger Student kam mir torkelnd entgegen. Scheinbar kam er gerade von der Bar, denn er hatte ganze fünf volle Becher in der Hand. „Hey Hübsche! Hier für dich" er gab mir einen seiner Becher und ging grölend an mir vorbei zu seinen Freunden. Ich trank einen Schluck. Was auch immer dies war, es hatte eindeutig einige Prozente in sich. Aber was solls. Immerhin bin ich nun Studentin und sollte meinen Pflichten nachkommen. Ich grinste über meine eigenen Gedanken und nahm einen weiteren, diesmal größeren Schluck.

Ich machte mich nun auf die Suche nach einem bekannten Gesicht. Ich traf einige aus meinen Kursen, sie begrüßten mich freundlich und mit manchen tauschte ich ein paar Worte.

Aber für längere Gespräche war wohl keiner von ihnen bereit. Nach einigen Minuten lehnte ich mich gegen eine Wand und durchsuchte die Menge. Es war wirklich voll. Ich stand nun dort und wartete bis ich Gretchen sah, doch keine Spur von ihr. Sie würde bestimmt gleich kommen. Ich stand für weitere zehn Minuten an die Wand gelehnt und trank meinen Becher aus, hatte sogar in der Zeit einen zweiten bekommen, welcher nun auch schon halb leer war.

Endlich sah ich sie und ich winkte ihr zu, damit sie mich sah. Sie lächelte und winkte zurück und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu mir.

„Heeeey" sagte sie mit lauter Stimme und umarmte mich. Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung und begrüßte sie. „Bist du schon lange hier?" fragte sie mich und ich erzählte ihr in wenigen Worten was bisher geschehen ist. Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Weile und ich merkte, dass ich mittlerweile schon den siebten Becher trank während Gretchen gerade einmal den dritten in der Hand hielt. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie Alkohol getrunken hatte. Zwar war sie nicht betrunken, doch Ihre Stimme hatte sich ein wenig verändert. Sie lallte nicht, dennoch klang sie anders. Sie sprach nicht mehr so klar und gerade. Ihre Wangen waren rot und sie hatte ein ständiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Dies konnte man allerdings nicht als Anzeichen von Alkohol bezeichnen, denn sie lächelte oft, zumindest immer wenn ich sie sah beziehungsweise sie mich.

Bei jedem Becher den ich trank merkte ich für einen kurzen Moment die Wirkung des Alkohols, doch nach gewisser Zeit war es wieder verschwunden. Ich wusste nicht, ob dies bei Partys von Vorteil war oder nicht. Immerhin blieb mir durch meine Fähigkeit der Selbstheilung ein Kater am nächsten Morgen erspart - Pluspunkt.

Die Musik auf dieser Party war toll. Abwechselnd zwischen verschiedenen Genres, aber immer passend. Jedes Lied brachte seine Wirkung mit sich. Es machte Spaß. Wir hatten uns nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Noch immer stand ich an der Wand und Gretchen mir gegenüber.

Plötzlich merkte ich etwas Nasses auf meinem Shirt. Und nicht nur etwas Nasses. Der Typ, der mir vorhin den ersten Becher gegeben hatte, lief tanzend an uns vorbei und da er sein Gleichgewicht nicht mehr wirklich halten konnte, schubste er Gretchen unbewusst ziemlich stark von sich weg. Das Getränk von Gretchen landete auf meinen Sachen. Nass. Und so wie das Getränk, landete auch Gretchen auf mir. Sie stützte sich aus Reaktion links und rechts von mir an der Wand ab. So vermied sie einen direkten Aufprall. Auch wenn es mir wohl nichts ausgemacht hätte, denn den eventuell entstandenen Schmerz hätte ich eh nicht gespürt. Gut also für Gretchen.

Nun war sie kaum fünf Zentimeter mit ihrem Gesicht von meinem entfernt. Wir schauten uns beide tief in die Augen. Alles um mich herum war egal. Ich sah nur Sie vor mir und hörte die Musik laut in meinen Ohren. Ich achtete nicht merklich auf den Text, dennoch vernahm ich ihn.

_Do what you want_

_Just how you like_

_Nobody has to know_

Die Stelle dieses Songs hatte etwas so Intensives an sich, dass der Moment in dem ich mich gerade befand merkwürdig wirkte. Es war neu. Ich war nie in solch einer Situation gewesen. Noch immer schauten wir uns beide an. Irgendetwas in Gretchens Augen schien so anders. Ihr gesamter Gesichtsausdruck. Ich konnte es nicht zuordnen und wusste auch nicht wie ich es deuten sollte. Irgendwas in ihren Augen schien mir etwas sagen zu wollen oder viel mehr mir zeigen zu wollen, was in ihr vorging, doch ich konnte nichts daraus ziehen. So viele Gedanken die durch mich schossen und all dies in nur wenigen Sekunden. Als das Lied aufhörte und in ein anderes überging, löste ich meinen Blick und quetsche mich unter ihrem rechten Arm hindurch und lief nach draußen - an die frische Luft. Jemand folgte mir, doch ich schaute mich nicht um und ging zu einem Baum an dem ich mich anlehnend hinsetzte.


End file.
